Biegnij, John!
by Katharija
Summary: Młody naukowiec spotyka pewnego dnia Władczynię Czasu, która całkowicie odmienia jego życie. AU, w którym Wolf pilotuje TARDIS typ 40, a John Smith jest jej pierwszym towarzyszem po Wojnie Czasu. Miniaturka (na razie?). Ostrzeżenie: Doomsday feels.


_Zainspirowane jakimś opisem czy obrazkiem z tumblra, krótkie opowiadanie alternatywne, które pozwoliło mi się uporać z emocjami po Doomsday. Znalazłam je dziś na dysku i postanowiłam podzielić się nim z internetami. Naprawdę polubiłam Johna i Wolf. Może gdy kiedyś znajdę czas...?_

* * *

John pamięta dobrze dzień, w którym jego życie całkowicie się odmieniło. I nawet nie z powodu inwazji chodzących manekinów, od tego czasu widział wiele bardziej niezwykłych rzeczy. Dużo lepiej pamięta drobną, choć stanowczą dłoń w swojej dłoni i miękki głos krzyczący mu do ucha – Biegnij!

* * *

\- Biegnij, John! Uważaj!

John uskoczył gwałtownie w bok, w ostatniej chwili unikając śmiercionośnego pocisku. Przyspieszył, czując coraz większy ból w klatce piersiowej i obejrzał się za siebie. Ścigający ich oddział carskich robotów był coraz bliżej i John wiedział, że powinien być wściekły, w końcu obiecano mu spokojną kolację w najwykwintniejszej restauracji we wszechświecie, ale nie potrafił. Wolf biegła tuż za nim, z rozwianą fryzurą i roześmianą twarzą, trzymając szpilki w jednej ręce i soniczny śrubokręt w drugiej.

\- W prawo! – krzyknęła, nurkując w bok i wyprzedzając go. Skręcili w jeden z bocznych korytarzy i dopadli znajdujących się na jego końcu drzwi. Wolf wycelowała w nie śrubokrętem i otworzyła gwałtownym pchnięciem, po czym wbiegła do środka, ciągnąc go za sobą. Zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi, niemal w ostatniej chwili, zanim dotarł do nich pościg.

\- To jest magazyn! – krzyknął, rozglądając się szybko. – Bez drogi ucieczki!

\- Widzę! Zablokowałam drzwi, mamy dwie minuty – odkrzyknęła, wrzucając swoje kiczowate, różowe szpilki na wolną półkę (John miał szczerą nadzieję, że o nich zapomni) i biegnąc na drugą stronę pomieszczenia. Rozwiązał muchę i wciąż oddychając z trudem podążył za nią.

\- Mogłabyś udawać chociaż, że nie jesteś zachwycona tą sytuacją?

\- Oczywiście, że jestem zachwycona, zapowiadał się naprawdę nudny wieczór. – Mrugnęła do niego, wciskając mu w ręce metalową miskę.

\- Próbujesz mi wmówić, że nic o tym nie wiedziałaś?

Odwróciła się z powrotem w jego stronę, wsypując do miski biały proszek.

\- Gdybym wiedziała, nie byłoby połowy przyjemności – powiedziała, posyłając mu najpiękniejszy ze swoich psychopatycznych uśmiechów i musiał się roześmiać. Wolf powróciła do myszkowania po półkach.

\- Trzecia od góry – powiedział John, nerwowo oglądając się na drzwi. Sięgnęła po stojące tam dwie butelki i zaczęła wlewać ich zawartość do miski.

\- Pamiętaj, dwa do pięć do trzy do…

\- Tak, dziękuję doktorze Smith – mruknęła sarkastycznie, w skupieniu wysuwając język. – Jeszcze tylko…

\- Trzymaj – powiedział, podając jej miskę i sięgnął na najwyższą półkę. Z wprawą odmierzył odpowiednią ilość substancji i wymieszał wszystko ostrożnie.

\- Schowaj się – powiedzieli równocześnie i Wolf uniosła brwi, rozbawiona, ale stanowcza.

\- Mam śrubokręt, wygrywam – powiedziała. Otworzył usta, żeby przypomnieć, żeby zaczekała do ostatniej chwili, ale natychmiast ugryzł się w język. Pobiegł na drugi koniec pomieszczenia i wyciągnął szybko kilka metalowych kontenerów i spróbował zbudować z nich prowizoryczną osłonę. Wyjrzał zza niej, czując adrenalinę przepływającą przez jego żyły. Wolf stała w połowie drogi między nimi, a drzwiami i wpatrywała się w nie z napięciem. Przez chwilę czas stanął w miejscu. A potem drzwi rozwarły się gwałtownie, miska wyleciała w powietrze, Wolf rzuciła się do tyłu, John wyciągnął rękę, żeby wciągnąć ją głębiej, a powietrze przeszył gwałtowny huk i dookoła zapanował całkowity chaos.

* * *

John Smith był człowiekiem nauki. Kochał to co logiczne i poukładane, kochał liczby, wywody i wzory i (choć rzadko się do tego przyznawał) kochał Star Treka. Mieszkał sam w kawalerce na przedmieściach Londynu, nie lubił zwierząt i nie płakał nigdy na filmach. Od pewnego czasu spotykał się z Mayą, dawną koleżanką ze studiów i właściwie układało im się całkiem dobrze, przynajmniej do pewnego czasu. Jego przyjaciele lubili entuzjazm z jakim potrafił podejść do każdej interesującej go sprawy, a współpracownicy cenili jego profesjonalizm. Zdobył doktorat w imponująco młodym wieku i wszyscy, którzy go znali wróżyli mu obiecującą karierę naukową.

A później John przekroczył drzwi TARDIS i wszystko się rozpadło – albo jak sam lubił myśleć – nareszcie zaczął żyć.

* * *

\- Twoja budka jest większa w środku.

-Tak.

\- Czy to statek kosmiczny?

\- Tak.

\- Osiąga prędkość światła?

Roześmiała się, delikatnie głaszcząc świecącą konsolę, jakby dotykała żywego zwierzęcia.

\- Nazywa się TARDIS i potrafi dużo więcej niż twój mały, ludzki mózg może sobie wyobrazić.

John przestał się rozglądać i skoncentrował na niej wzrok.

\- Nie jesteś człowiekiem. – To było bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie i John od razu uwierzył w odpowiedź.

\- Nie. Jestem Władczynią Czasu. Czy to jest problem dla ciebie?

\- Nie.

Rozejrzał się znowu, czując narastające podniecenie.

\- Władczyni Czasu? Potrafisz podróżować w czasie?

Wyglądało na to, że czekała tylko na to pytanie. Wychyliła się do przodu i uśmiechnęła się, delikatnie wysuwając język między zęby.

\- Mogę ci pokazać.

John pomyślał o Mai, o swojej nowej pracy, o żądnych wiedzy studentach, o swojej kolekcji replik Enterprise i o swoich planach na ten wieczór, a potem uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Więc, pokaż mi.

* * *

John pamięta też ten jedyny moment, kiedy myślał, że zbliżył się choć odrobinę do ogromnej tajemnicy, którą była. Pamięta przyciemnione światła TARDIS i jej śmiech, ponieważ raz, chociaż jeden raz, John, wszyscy przeżyli!

\- A ty nie wierzyłeś, że potrafię tańczyć John!

\- Cóż, nie wierzyłem, że ja potrafię tańczyć.

\- Oczywiście, mistrz dyplomacji – roześmiała się Wolf. Jej oczy błyszczały w półmroku, a on trzymał rękę na jej talii i czuł słodki zapach jakichś kosmicznych perfum z delikatną nutką róży i naprawdę tańczył, choć ostatni raz zdarzyło mu się to w ostatniej klasie szkoły średniej. Umilkli oboje i Wolf przymknęła oczy i jej twarz spoważniała, a John domyślił się, że znowu wraca pamięcią do tej strasznej przeszłości, o której nigdy nie chciała rozmawiać. Otworzył usta, ale uświadomił sobie, że nie wie co powiedzieć, i że wcale nie chce nic mówić. Kręcili się coraz wolniej i wolniej, aż stanęli w miejscu i John pomyślał, że mógłby ją w tej chwili pocałować i może, w tej właśnie chwili, miałby szansę, żeby dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, o co bał się spytać.

Piosenka skończyła się i Wolf wyswobodziła się z jego objęć i podbiegła do konsoli. Polecieli ratować kolejne planety, a John nie dostał nigdy drugiej szansy. I wszystko było jak dawniej, tylko Maya nigdy nie dostała już od niego bukietu róż.

* * *

Samochód podskakuje na wyboistej drodze i John mruga gwałtownie, zaciskając mocniej dłonie na kierownicy. Wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się do prawostronnego ruchu i powinien skupić się na drodze, ale z każdym kilometrem staje się to coraz trudniejsze. Jedzie teraz brzegiem wysokiego klifu i w normalnej sytuacji widoki zachwyciły by nawet jego, ale w tej chwili John jest w stanie myśleć tylko o tym co czeka go na końcu tej drogi i czuje całą gamę uczuć, o które nigdy by się nie podejrzewał, a jego serce przyspiesza gwałtownie – z nadziei lub strachu.

Zatoka Złego Wilka – oczywiście.

* * *

Biała ściana, zwykła biała ściana, która nie była już przejściem do innego świata, a mimo to John siedział pod nią przez kilka godzin. Wcześniej krzyczał, długo i głośno, chociaż wiedział, że krzyk nie może mu pomóc. Maya siedziała po drugiej stronie pokoju i przyglądała mu się w milczeniu, być może myśląc o tym jak bardzo się zmienił, jak bardzo oboje się zmienili, a później wzięła go do przytulnego mieszkanka w centrum Londynu – ale on myślał tylko o tym, jak bardzo chce wrócić – do domu.

* * *

\- Zobaczę cię jeszcze kiedyś?

Musi zadać to pytanie, chociaż zna już odpowiedź.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to było możliwe.

Odgarnia włosy do tyłu, tak dobrze znanym mu ruchem, gdy to robi wygląda zawsze dużo młodziej. John nieraz przyłapywał się na tym, że chciałby móc sam zanurzyć w nich rękę.

\- Jesteś martwy – mówi nagle, jakby bała się, że gdy będą za długo milczeć, to już nigdy nic nie powiedzą. – Oficjalnie, w domu. Na liście zaginionych.

John z trudem powstrzymuje się przed wzruszeniem ramionami.

\- Znalazłem pracę – odpowiada, ale tylko po to, żeby mieć szansę znowu usłyszeć jej głos. – W Torchwood, potrzebują specjalistów.

\- Mój doktor, obrońca świata – szepce Wolf z czułością i John uśmiecha się wewnętrznie, jak podrapany za uchem kot, ale zaraz potem znowu widzi jej smutek, który tak nieumiejętnie ukrywa. Ile czasu im jeszcze zostało?

\- Maya nie przyjechała z tobą? – pyta Wolf rozglądając się dokoła.

\- Jest zajęta przygotowaniami do ślubu – mówi, po czym uzupełnia szybko – To przemiły facet. Lekarz.

\- Przekaż jej najlepsze życzenia – odpowiada Wolf, przyglądając mu się uważnie, a John kiwa głową, ale to nie o Mai chce rozmawiać.

\- Co z tobą?

\- Och, zwiedzanie, bieganie, ratowanie wszechświata… To co zwykle.

Chciałby zapytać czy będzie podróżować sama, chciałby powiedzieć, żeby znalazła kogoś na jego miejsce, ale sama myśl boli go jakby ktoś wyrywał mu serce.

\- Miej dobre życie John. Dzień po dniu. Nie każdy ma taką szansę – mówi Wolf po chwili milczenia i John rozumie, że nie zostało mu już dużo czasu. Gardło ma tak ściśnięte, że ma problem, żeby się odezwać, ale nie czuje już strachu, ani smutku, musi się skoncentrować na celu, bo znowu nie będzie miał drugiej szansy.

\- Wolf, ja… - Bierze głęboki wdech. – Kocham Cię.

Wolf uśmiecha się łagodnie, John boi się podnieść głowę, ale słyszy ten uśmiech w jej głosie.

\- Tak, to prawda.

Zmusza się do tego, żeby na nią spojrzeć, chce zapamiętać wyraz jej twarzy, delikatny uśmiech, zmarszczone czoło i drobniejsze zmarszczki, te od śmiechu i te od łez. Patrzy głęboko w jej oczy, piękne, stare oczy, których nigdy nie potrafił rozszyfrować. Nawet w tej chwili.

\- Cóż, jeśli to ostatnia szansa, żeby to powiedzieć – Wolf mówi powoli, ale bez wahania. – Johnie Smith, ja…

Pusta plaża i mokry wiatr, który zrasza jego policzki słoną wodą – a może po prostu nauczył się płakać?

John pamięta dobrze dzień, w którym jego życie całkowicie się odmieniło.


End file.
